


Falling into Place

by all_thedrarry_feels



Series: Falling Into Place [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_thedrarry_feels/pseuds/all_thedrarry_feels
Summary: The sequel to Amortentia Mishaps and the second part of the Falling into Place series. Harry and Hermione talk about his feelings:) Enjoy!





	

Hermione hopped out of bed, stretched, and grabbed her robes from her trunk. After heading to the bathroom to get changed, she picked up her wand, stowed it away safely in her robes, and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast with a spring in her step. She could feel that today was going to be a good day. Even though Ron was still ignoring her (and playing tonsil hockey with Lavender every chance he got), she had something much bigger to focus on. A couple of days ago, after smelling the Amortentia Hermione was wearing as perfume to get back at Ron, Draco Malfoy had admitted to her that he had a crush on Harry Potter. She had, of course, immediately tried to find Harry so she could talk to him, because, let's face it, Harry was obsessed with the blond Slytherin boy. She was nearly certain that, if she could just talk to Harry, he could go talk to Draco (Hermione and Draco were on a first name basis now, how astounding!), they could finally get together, and Seamus and Dean could stop the stupid bets they'd had going ever since first year. Unfortunately, Harry had been so busy the last few days, what with lessons with Dumbledore, catching up on homework and Quidditch practice, she hadn't managed to find a single spare moment to talk to him. 

To add to that, Draco kept glancing over at her, silently asking Did you talk to him yet? What did he say? Hermione always had to answer No, not yet. However, today would be different. Hermione was going to talk to Harry, no matter what! He didn't have a lesson with Dumbledore today, and no Quidditch practice, because it was Saturday. She would find him... as soon as he actually came down for breakfast. She kept spooning cereal into her mouth, one eye on the door to keep watch for Harry... and one eye on Ron, because, apparently, food was the only thing he liked more than Lavender, and this was the only time she could look at him without having to watch Lavender and her tongue too. 

However, her eyes were drawn off Ron when Harry entered the Great Hall, looking extremely sleepy. His jet black hair was messy (as always), and his emerald eyes were clouded with a thin film of sleepiness. Without consciously meaning to, Hermione flicked a look at Draco, whose mouth couldn't be wider open if he tried. He caught her eye and blushed furiously, then went back to eating his sausage, stabbing it as if he wanted to murder it. Harry slid onto the bench beside Hermione. "Morning, 'Mione," he yawned, rubbing his eyes. "Why are you so tired, Harry? Hermione asked him. "Oh, well, Dumbledore kept me in for ages last night. We had more memories than usual to go through," Harry replied. "I didn't get back to the dorm until about one in the morning."  
"Harry, that's terrible!" Hermione exclaimed. "Doesn't the Headmaster know what an effect the lack of sleep could have on your health, and consequently, your schoolwork?" Harry laughed. "'Mione, I'm fine, don't worry." He reached for a piece of bacon and started to eat. Hermione was glad to see he hadn't lost his appetite. She did notice how his eyes slid over to the Slytherin table at frequent intervals, however, and knew it was time to talk to him. "Harry? Can I please talk to you after breakfast?" Harry shot her a sidelong glance. "Sure, Hermione... Is something wrong?"  
"No, no... It's just... something I thing you might want to know." Hermione sat impatiently for another ten minutes as Harry polished off three slices of toast, two more strips of bacon, a couple of eggs and a bowl of cereal. Finally, once he was done, Hermione pulled him away from the table and out of the Great Hall.

As the doors swung shut behind them, a pair of grey eyes looked longingly after the messy, jet-black head disappearing through the doors.

*****  
"Alohomora." Hermione pointed her wand at the door, and it locked itself with a click. Harry looked around. "Seriously, Hermione, of all the places you could have brought me to talk to me, was it really necessary to bring me to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom again?" They had spent rather a lot of time in here, most of it not tome well spent, but Hermione couldn't think of any other place where they wouldn't be overheard. "Alright, Harry, there's something I need to tell you. You see-" She broke off as Harry sat down on the floor. "Alright, 'Mione, you can continue. I figured I'd better be comfortable for this." Hermione rolled her eyes and continued. "As I was saying... You know how I've been wearing Amortentia, to try and get Ron back?" Harry nodded. "Well, the thing is... Dra-Malfoy noticed," at this Harry noticeably tensed, "and... what he smelt was rather odd." 

Harry snorted. "What, like Blast-Ended Skrewt farts? Or, I know, Ron's hair?" This last was delivered with a pointed glance at Hermione, who went so red she could have passed for a Weasley herself. "Uh... no," she said, trying to regain her composure. "Actually, Harry, it was you." Now it was Harry's turn to imitate a Weasley. "But-wha-the-uh..." he sputtered. "Harry," Hermione said gently, "Draco Malfoy has a crush on you." This did nothing to dissipate Harry's blush, which seemed like it might be there to stay. "You mean... He likes me back?" Realising what he just said, Harry turned even redder, if that was possible. He buried his face in his arms, not wanting to look at Hermione. The said girl squatted down beside him. "Harry, I know you're embarrassed, but isn't this good? The boy you like likes you back!" Harry whipped his head up. "Hermione... you didn't tell him I liked him, did you?" Hermione giggled. "No, Harry. I only had a suspicion, and that isn't enough to base a statement on. Besides, I didn't want to get Draco's hopes up." Thankfully, Harry's face had returned to a semblance of it's normal colour by this time. He was apparently recovered enough to say, "If I talk to Dr-Malfoy, will you talk to Ron?" Hermione flushed, but said "Yes," partly because, well, she did want to make up with Ron, and partly because she hadn't missed Harry's little slip with Draco's name either.  
Harry stood up from his crumpled position on the floor. "I should go do some more homework." He made for the door, but Hermione stopped him. "Wait." He turned to face her. "Just... Harry, do make sure you talk to Draco soon!" He smiled. "I just need some time to think, but I will. Before the end of the week, ok? And you talk to Ron." He turned and left, shutting the door softly behind him. Hermione was left in the bathroom all alone, but she was happy. Harry was going to be with Draco! She'd finally managed to get them together! Even though she was going to have to face Ron without throwing something at him (or sending little birds flying at his head, though that was a particularly good one), Hermione knew her plan would work. They always did

After all, Hermione was the smartest witch in the year.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, here is the second part:) As before, reviews, comments, requests and kudos are all GREATLY appreciated:) 
> 
> ~Anna xx


End file.
